My BloodSucking Coworker:ScrubsTwlight Crossover
by musicandscrubs
Summary: A new visiting attending comes to Sacred Heart. But the other employees sense something strange about him... Chapter 1 now up!
1. Prologue

My Blood-Sucking Coworker

**My Blood-Sucking Coworker**

**Scrubs/Twilight Crossover**

**Prologue**

Another normal day at Sacred Heart Hospital. Patients zooming in and out, codes going off this way and that. Car crash victims here, Leukemia patients there. Doctors rushing from room to room, trying to give each sufferer their undivided attention, just to be pulled away by their pager at the worst possible time. People dying without a fighting chance.

Yeah, just another ordinary day.

Dr. John Dorian, better known as JD, was leaning against the counter known as the Nurses' Station. Running his fingers through his moosed-up, brunette hair, he surveyed the hallway of doctors for one of his friends. He had been on-call all night, and was now getting a small window of free time to just relax. He hoped that one of his friends would show up to give him company, but he had no luck so far.

_I wonder where they are…_ JD wondered as his blue eyes wandered for a trace of his co-workers. Suddenly, his head tipped to the right, and his eyes glazed over, as if he was drifting into his own little world. He technically was, though: he was about to have one of his famous 'day-dreams'. But, before the young doctor could drift off, then suddenly snap back into reality and say something crazy, he heard someone yell from down the hallway:

"HEY, ANGELA!"

JD's head jerked back to see an older, curly-haired Irishman stomping down the hallway angrily towards the younger. Though this may have scared some people, this barely fazed Dr. Dorian.

"Hey, Doctor Cox!" JD said with a smile.

"Newbie, I need you down in Room 401. The patient is _this _close to a code," The red-headed doctor said, almost squishing his fingers together to emphasize how close the patient was to death.

"Well, Coxy… I've been on call all night, and my shift's about to end, so I was hoping-" JD started, a slight yawn finding it's way into his explanation.

"Alright, I know you were up all night watching 'Ugly Betty' and gossiping with your bestest friends Ghandarilla and Barbie about how adorable that Eric Mabius is, but you are at work, and are expected to visit patients. You're not a kindergartener (though you sure act like one), we can't stop for you're nappy-poos," Doctor Perry Cox ranted at JD, as he tended to do everyday. "And never – EVER – call me Coxy."

"Fine, Coxaroni," JD said optimistically, deciding to cross the line today. Dr. Cox growled, but still motioned for his protégé to follow him. They got as far as the elevator when…

"Good morning Dr. Cox, Dr. Dorian," A gray-haired man with a long, white lab coat and black stethoscope around his neck greeted the two doctors rushing to the elevator he was standing in. JD could hear his mentor groan, for it was the Chief of Medicine, Dr. Kelso. Cox and Kelso had an ongoing battle; good versus bad, light versus dark, doing what's good for the patients versus doing what's right for the hospital. Stepping out of the elevator and letting the sliding doors close (much to the dismay of JD and Perry), he continued; "Sacred Heart is welcoming a new visiting attending, so I'm requiring all doctors to go down to the lobby and welcome him."

"Sorry, Bobbo, but do you REALLY expect everyone to go downstairs with all these dying patients upstairs?" Dr. Cox said, glaring down his boss. Kelso, in response, just cackled and said,

"Perry, who has two thumbs and doesn't give a crap? Bob Kelso, I thought you knew that." Kelso said, first putting his thumbs up, then pointing to himself. Dr. Cox's glare deepened, but he pushed the button shaped as a down arrow and waited for the elevator to come. JD sighed, and followed after both of his superiors as they walked into the elevator that arrived with a 'ding'. Dr. Dorian was used to this, since it happened almost every day.

Dr. Kelso hit the round button labeled 'G' for ground level, and the three medical doctors stood in silence as the elevator descended. The tension was evident between the two older doctors, so JD didn't say a word. As soon as the elevator doors slid open, the three sped out towards the door.

A group of doctors were standing by the glass front doors of the lobby the three entered, probably waiting for the guest doctor to arrive. As JD headed towards this group, he heard someone call,

"Vanilla Bear!"

JD smiled and turned around. Behind him, Chris Turk – better known as Turk – was standing behind him.

"CHOCOLATE BEAR!" JD cried, then hugged his best friend.

Turk and JD had been practically inseparable since college. They were roommates in college and med school, and were accepted into the same hospital. Closer than the average man and wife, they even lived in the same apartment for a while. Though they now were in separate apartments and were in different specialties – JD in medical and Turk in surgical – they were still best friends.

"Has the new guy shown up yet?" JD asked.

"Nah," Turk said.

"Weird…" JD trailed off. Just then, a thin, blonde woman walked over to the two doctors, a smile on her face.

"Hey JD, Turk," She said.

"Hey Elliot," JD said, smiling wider.

Elliot was a medical doctor, like JD. The three had met on their first day of internship, and had been friends since. Elliot was a good doctor, but had very low self-esteem, so she thought she was horrible and ugly. JD begged to differ. JD and Elliot had had on-off relationships throughout their doctoring careers, usually ending in disaster. Lately though, JD had seen Elliot in a different light, and was practically head-over-heels for her… again.

"So, where's the new guy?" Elliot asked the two.

"Not here," Turk said, crossing his arms.

"What, is Kelso making the poor guy wait outside?" Elliot joked.

"Knowing Kelso-" Turk began, but he was interrupted.

"Okay, minions," Dr. Kelso announced to the crowd of doctors and nurses. "The new visiting doctor has arrived. Doctor?"

Dr. Kelso stared at the sliding doors as a man entered the lobby. When the doors opened to reveal him, everyone gasped.

The man definitely didn't seem to fit the description of a doctor; in fact, most people would mistake him for a model. He was very tall, around 6 feet, in fact. He had dirty blonde hair and… golden eyes? The employees of Sacred Heart were confused by his rare eye color, but shrugged it off.

"Ello," said the man, his voice reflecting an English accent. "I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and I'm honored to have been invited to work with you here at Sacred Heart."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Elliot smiled widely, squealing a bit. She was googly-eyed, looking at Dr. Cullen. Well, who wouldn't be? He was so gorgeous; he could be mistaken for some sort of god. She was the first to approach the new English attending, practically skipping to him in excitement. "Hi," She said with a slight squeal. Realizing how weird she probably sounded, she swallowed her smile and said, "Hey."

"Hi," Carlisle said, his left eyebrow raised slightly.

"Well… I'm Doctor Reid, but you can call me Elliot," Elliot said, blushing like a high school girl introducing herself to a popular boy. She held her hand out for him to shake it.

"Uh… isn't that a man's name?" Dr. Cullen said, taking her hand.

"Yeah, I know," Elliot said, frowning. "But my dad was a doctor and his dad was a doctor, and they wanted to keep the tradition going." Suddenly, Elliot shivered. She found that the new doctor's hand was ice cold. She looked down to see if maybe it was blue or frostbitten, but it was not; only pale white.

JD, becoming immediately jealous, came right up after Elliot. "Hey, I'm Doctor Dorian," He said quickly with a neutral expression.

"Ello," He said again in his obviously-English accent.

"Yeah hi," JD said quickly, "Are you married?"

"Yes," Carlisle responded. His eyes grew and he asked, "Why do you ask?"

Elliot's smile disappeared. You could see that she was saying 'fricky frick-frick' to herself. But, when Carlisle asked why JD wanted to know, her frown soon flipped, and she could barely keep in her laughter. JD stammered, but was then saved when Dr. Cox appeared.

"Oh, I hate to break up your little girl-talk session," Dr. Cox said sarcastically, "But there are patients dying upstairs. C'mon, Newbie." JD nodded, and then followed his angry boss to the elevators, leaving Elliot and Dr. Cullen together.

"So… about that JD fellow…" Carlisle said.

"Oh, he's not," Elliot said.

"Oh, okay. Good. So, where are the patients?"

"Oh, right upstairs."

"Alright, why don't we get to the patients now."

"Right away, Dr. Cullen."

And with that, Elliot and Carlisle continued upstairs after JD and Dr. Cox. All four climbed into the elevator as Perry pressed the button that pointed upwards.

((Sorry, this chapter was really short! Oh well, many of you have been waiting for the next part, and also, I thought that this chapter was pretty complete. Hope you like it, and Chapter two is coming soon!))


	3. Writer's Note

Note to readers:

Hey everyone! I know, I haven't updated this in forever, and trust me, I've been tortured by this the whole time. So, I've gotten my inspiration back, and I will try to update this as much as I can from now on. No promises on how much I'll updated, but I can promise I'll have the next chapter up really soon.

Thanks to all the readers 

Sincerely,

Musicandscrubs


End file.
